Madz and Starlow 5: Here Comes Antasma!
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: When Madz and Starlow wish for Cackletta on the Sticker Comet, they accidently wish for Antasma. Now, it's up to the two to stop Antasma and save the Mushroom Kingdom, if not, the world. Note: Since Bellaching Toadley takes place in November, this fan fiction may take place before that.
1. Wishing for Cackletta

**Halloween's coming up, so I've decided to make this a Halloween story. Antasma is a nightmare, literally, so it works. This is the debut of Antasma, Screech! I haff to know, vhy am I talking like this, Screech! Let's start the fan fiction!**

Dr. Toadley turned the open sign so it said "closed" outside. He had been working hard today, and Madz wasn't here today. _Huh, that's weird…_ he thought as he opened the door. When he was about to open it, a bat flew from behind him. After the doctor went outside his clinic, the bat decided to give him a fright. He screeched loudly at the unexpected moment.

_SCREECH!_

The doctor jumped from surprise and looked behind him. It wasn't a bat, it was just Madz in a bat costume. She had the wings, the ears, the fangs, and other bat features. The only way you could tell it was her was that the costume didn't cover her face.

"Hahaha, I scared you!" she teased.

"Madz, is that where you were?!"

Starlow came in her ghost costume, which was just a white cloth with holes for her eyes. She sneaked up behind Dr. Toadley and yelled, "Boo!"

Dr. Toadley jumped with surprise again and turned toward Starlow.

"Ok, what's going on? I want to know," asked Dr. Toadley.

In unison, the penguin and her Star Sprite said, "Halloween!"

"It comes every year, remember?" Starlow added.

Dr. Toadley sighed and Madz went next to Starlow. "You guys really want to scare me early, because it's the 26th," he corrected.

"Yes, but we were itching to scare someone!" responded Madz, "Also, we needed to get you out of there because Midbus is setting up the decorations in your clinic,"

Dr. Toadley looked through the glass doors of his clinic and saw Midbus hanging fake spiders on the roof of the clinic. He was on a ladder, glancing at Dr. Toadley before continuing his work.

"You are very clever," he complimented, "Did you plan this all day long? Maybe you did,"

"Umm, that's not really true," corrected Starlow, "We were also trying to scare Fawful, but he seemed to be crying and talking about a witch named 'Cackletta'"

Dr. Toadley opened his eyes with shock. "You know about the legend of Cackletta?! I don't believe it"

Madz told Starlow about Cackletta, "You see, Fawful used to work for a witch named Cackletta. She was a witch that was trying to rule the world with the Beanstar. However, Mario and Luigi came and killed her, even her soul. Fawful can't revive Cackletta without her soul, so he sometimes cries about it, especially on Halloween"

Starlow listened to everything and nodded. "Hmmm, so all we have to do is revive Cackletta, make her good, and everyone will be happy?"

"Yes, so we have to revive Cackletta!" cheered Madz.

"It's also the time where the Sticker Comet comes. Should you wish for her? Maybe you should,"

"Ooooh, let's go to the Sticker Comet!" shouted Madz as they both left. Dr. Toadley did a sigh of relief as he walked back home. He was glad nobody was going to scare him, but someone was lurking behind him. The person growled and made him jump with shock.

"Dr. Mario, take off the costume,"

Dr. Mario was in a mummy costume with his arms straight forward. He also had dark green face paint on and a monster-like expression on his face.

"What? It's fun being a sick person in toilet paper!"

"Do you look like a mummy? Yes you do,"

"But Madz thought of the idea!"

At a stage, Toads were crowded in front of it. Peach was on the right of the stage, and the sides of the stage were blue. The Toads cheered with excitement loudly, but Madz and Starlow didn't mind. They were trying to squeeze out of the crowd of Toads to get to the front. Fortunately, they made it to the front.

"This was like me coming to the Star Sprite Shop trying to get you!" complained Madz. Starlow only nodded because she was so focused on Princess Peach.

"Welcome to the Sticker Festival! I'm Princess Peach, or Toadstool, and I'll be hosting the event!"

The Toads cheered more thunderously than ever before. Starlow then thought of something and whispered in Madz's ear, "How will we wish for Cackletta if she's evil? We'll get arrested!"

"Don't worry," she whispered back in Starlow's ear, "We'll just describe what she is and it will be fine,"

The Toads suddenly got quiet when the Sticker Comet slowly came down. The Toads murmured their wishes softly, and so did Madz and Starlow.

"Let's see…I wish for sick people…"

Starlow nudged her and she corrected her wish. "Ok, I wish for a villain to return, who's evil, magical, legendary, old, and is in a kingdom,"

After the Toads did their wishes, the Sticker Comet flew back up into the night sky, where it said goodbye with a twinkle in the sky.

"Ok, the event is over! The Sticker Comet will give us stickers, and I see a bat and a ghost!"

One Toad came with a baby yellow Yoshi on his shoulder.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" asked Starlow.

The Toad pointed with a determined look and cried out, "Yoshichu, I choose you!"

The Yoshi hopped off the Toad's shoulder and stared at them. With his intimidating look, Madz and Starlow were a bit frightened. "Madz, can we fly away?" asked Starlow as Madz's fear answered her.

They both flew away as the Yoshi and the Toad ran after them.

"Let's just get to him before that Yoshi catches up to us!" Starlow ordered.

They quickly ran to Fawful's Bean 'n Badge, but the wish didn't come true yet. They wondered when Cackletta will come…or will she?

**Hahaha, Yoshichu! Yes, I'm a Pokemon fan, so I guess I'm a Game Freak! (what a funny pun!) First off, Madz will use her Sickie Thoughts soon, because I wouldn't abandon her sixth sense. It's a really creative idea!**

**Oh, and since some people want to get better at writing, I'll give a tip. Always read and practice writing. Reading gives the feel of what writing should be, and it shows correct grammar. Even if you don't read, your writing will still evolve. It's just that reading will give you inspiration and great ideas. So, read and practice!**


	2. Vhat is Antasma?

**One person warned me that Italian penguins will fall out of the sky if I don't continue this. Well, at least they'll all be Madz…oh, I see your point. Another person gave me an idea that "Antasma will annoy them [Madz and her family] and Madz will make him sick. Fawful will revive Cackletta and Madz will take care of Antasma". Just going to say I like the idea, but Antasma will scare them, not annoy them. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so Halloween-like since it's October. Ok, let's start the next chapter!**

Later that night, Madz and Starlow were sleeping in their bed. They took their costumes off and it was currently on the coat rack. As they were sleeping, someone was watching Madz. He took a deep breath and screeched:

_SCREEEP!_

Madz woke up and tiredly saw someone purple. "Oh Dr. Mario…you got how a sick person looks all wrong," she yawned.

The purple thing screeched again, finally waking up Madz fully. She noticed that it was something with sharp teeth, a cape, a black, ghost-like tail, and purple skinny hands. She noticed it didn't seem like Cackletta, but she has to tell Starlow about this.

She shook Starlow gently, which woke her up. The Star Sprite looked at the purple thing and woke up due to shock. "M-m-madz…" she stammered with fear.

Madz glanced at Starlow and said a quick, "What is it?" before looking back at the purple thing. "That's not Cackletta…that's…"

A quick scratch of the thing's hand made Madz and Starlow move back with fear. "Run!" Starlow yelled.

They flew out of the open door and went quickly to Fawful and Midbus's room. With fright, they closed the door quickly and jumped onto the sleeping Beanish. Fawful opened his eyes and saw the frightened penguin and Star Sprite.

"What is the fear you have the having?" he asked in a cranky tone.

Very quickly, they both said what happened. "We wished on the Sticker Comet and made a wish by describing Cackletta but instead we wished up…"

"Have the calming down!" ordered Fawful.

They took a deep breath, and Starlow admitted, "We wished on the Sticker Comet, and accidentally wished for Antasma,"

The monster violently tried to push the door open. That monster was really Antasma, trying to come and scare them.

"Seriously, vhy von't you come out, Starlow, _Screech! _I feel so vonderful with getting revenge, _Screep!_"

"Ummm, what does he mean by revenge?" wondered Madz.

"I helped Dreambert beat him one time. Remember that time where I got the Starcups? We knew each other from the time we tried to beat him,"

The Bat King tried to push the door again, this time, making the room shake. However, Midbus was a heavy sleeper, so even that "earthquake" didn't awake him.

"We must have the planning right now!" exclaimed Fawful. They all thought for a moment, but Madz got an idea first. "Maybe some magazine can help…"

When Antasma finally knocked the green and pink door down, he looked both ways. "Vhere are you?" he screeched as he looked around. He could only see Madz and Midbus, with the penguin reading a magazine and Midbus sleeping.

"Vhat is that?" asked Antasma.

"It's Sick People Magazine, haven't you heard of the latest issue?" she asked. Antasma gained interest and floated toward Madz.

"Vhy does the guy look like that, _scrreeech!"_

"Hahaha, that's my favorite part, funniest things doctors found!"

Madz then floated toward Antasma's ear and whispered, "That's what the Toad normally looks like"

Madz was cracking up, but the Bat King was just left confused. Fawful and Starlow came out from behind the door. "Ok, let's get Dr. Toadley," whispered Starlow.

They slowly walked quietly out the door, and when they got to the counter, they hopped over it. "Ok, let's have the going to the house!" whispered Fawful back.

As they were getting the doctor, Antasma was listening to Madz read an article in the magazine. He was getting more bored by the second from every word she read. He then figured out something he could do: make her fall asleep and give her a nightmare. He could eat it and become even more powerful.

"You, can you go to sleep?" he screeched. Madz shook her head, which angered Antasma. He thought of all the things that could make a person fall asleep.

"If I had infinity sheep, _screep, _in my barn, can I ask you to count them?"

Madz was going to obey him, but Starlow and Fawful came with Dr. Toadley. "Don't sleep, Madz!" exclaimed Dr. Toadley.

They got close to Antasma, but he tried to get them away with a loud and high-pitched screech. It did intimidate them a bit, but they had to get rid of Antasma.

"Look, should you go away? Yes you should. Now just go away and…"

Antasma grabbed Dr. Toadley and laughed. "Look, you know how I feel? _Screech! _Amazing! Because of you guys, I'm back. Now for freedom, _screep!"_

He flew off with him, which made everyone scared. Fawful yawned and said, "Fawful's going to bed…good night,"

He went in his bed and started sleeping soundly. "I want Dr. Toadley back!" whispered Madz.

"But he'll cure everyone, which you cry about,"

"So? He's my friend. Also, he has the keys to his clinic!"

Starlow thought for a moment, and replied, "I'll help, but we need to know Antasma's location".

"Ok, then let's think of where Antasma will be,"

Starlow knew the answer to that question easily. "What about Bowser's Castle?"

Madz nodded with agreement as they flew out the door, over the counter, and into the pipe.

**I'm going to admit this: Antasma might not get sick in the fan fiction. I'm just saying that because the only way Madz can get people sick is with her Sickie Thoughts. Since Sickie Thoughts was discovered in Bellyaching Toadley and this fan fiction takes place before that, it wouldn't make any sense. Also, I'm sticking to my original plot, where Madz fights Antasma. I might do something different, but it's somewhere along those lines.**

**Oh, and about Cackletta X Antasma (Cacktasma?), I might do it, but I'm not so sure. I sometimes reject some ideas for my fan fictions. For example, in Doc of All Trades, Madz was going to mix up a Kirby Right Back at Ya episode with Dr. Mario's episodes, but I didn't use that. The Kirby Right Back at Ya episode I was going to reference was my favorite episode: Fitness Fiend. It was already referenced in the Prince and the Star Sprite.**


	3. Dreaming of Madzful Theater

**Looks like I have some comments to read! *looks at comments* Ummm, all of them mention me doing Cackletta X Antasma. I said I might do it! That doesn't mean I will do it certainly! Is it true that you guys will only like it if I do that shipping?! I did Dreambert X Starlow and even Fawful X Mimi (Fawful is married to Mimi in the series). Sorry about that, it's just that I don't want this to be truly a fan girl fan fiction. I might do it, but it won't be easy. I'll do the chapter, but will you promise you will still read it? Ok, enjoy.**

As the clock struck midnight, Madz and Starlow were just outside Bowser's Castle. Lava boiled under they're feet, so they felt quite hot. They gazed at the castle with awe.

"Bowser's Castle is very…amazing, but terrifying," answered Starlow. Madz nodded with agreement and replied, "Yes, but we have to save Toadley! He's still in his pajamas, so he must think it's a dream!"

"You're right, because Antasma is a nightmare!" exclaimed Starlow.

A shriek echoed through the castle, which frightened them a little. "Let's go inside, we have to stop him!" ordered Madz as they went inside the castle.

At the throne room, where Bowser wasn't in because he was sleeping, Antasma sat on the throne and looked at Toadley in his hand.

"Vhy are you so scared?" teased Antasma, followed by a screech, "You are, how old are you?"

"I'm 30, you want a better answer?" he growled with anger, gaining some courage back.

"Oh, you're a tough one, _Screep! _Vhy vould you get so tough,"

"Hey, let him go!"

Madz and Starlow marched in with courage, but Madz looked a bit upset. "Awww, the penguin and the Star Sprite…_Screech!_ Let me help…"

Antasma quickly hit them with his other hand, making them almost knocked out. "So easy…_Screech!_"

"Madz! Starlow!" Dr. Toadley yelled, "Get back up!"

"Looks like someone is having a nightmare…"

"Is this a nightmare? It certainly isn't…"

"Vhat?!"

"Madz, fall asleep!"

Starlow heard this, and with all of her strength, asked, "W-w-what?! Make her fall asleep?! But Antasma will…"

"Just do it! I have a plan!"

Starlow was almost out of energy, but she crawled up to Madz. "Madz…listen…fall asleep. Everything will be fine…"

Madz put her flipper on Starlow and squeezed her toward her. She fell asleep peacefully, and smiled.

"Oh, looks like I have a job to do…_Screep!" _He let go of Dr. Toadley and created a greenish, purplish dream portal above of Madz. He went inside of it, screeching with laughter as he went inside.

"Starlow, will Antasma take over the world? Yes he will,"

"Huh?" she wondered.

"He is going to use my psychic power to somehow find a Dream Stone-like dream. Since I can read minds, I can know. But with Madz…" He giggled, which confused Starlow.

In the dream, Antasma was in a dark room. "Finally, now vhere's the Dream Stone…"

A spotlight was on him, confusing Antasma. He found another spotlight behind him, which reveled Madz, but she was different. She had Fawful's glasses, cloak, and belt. She had huge teeth, so she was forced to do a big smile. She smirked and giggled sinisterly.

"Vhat is going on?!" he exclaimed.

"Have the welcoming to Madzful Theater!"

The lights turned on, which reveled they were on a stage. There was a white carpet in the middle of the stage, which had a picture of Madzful. There were spot lights, red curtains pulled to the side, and a microphone on its stand on the edge of the stage. The crowd filled with Toads, Goombas, Koopas, and other classic Mario species cheering.

"Madzful wants more!" she yelled. They cheered even louder, which made her more satisfied. "See the cheering? It's for Madzful! I have chortles!"

"You, get me off of the stage, _Screep_!"

She laughed even more. "Oh, you have the fury? You have fury? Save it for the eating on the Madzful event…"

"Eat! That! Food!" the crowd cheered loudly. Antasma was not only confused now, but angry and annoyed. If that Madzful spoke one more word, he would make this dream a little more entertaining with a nightmare. He would do that, but Boos came holding cake and giant donuts on plates. They forced the food into his mouth.

"Have the eating for the fattening foods, guest star Antasma,"

The Boos kept on feeding him all of the food, which made Dr. Toadley laugh with delight in the real world. Since he was seeing Madz's dreams, he knew about Antasma eating tons of junk food.

"What's going on?" murmured Starlow. "It's Madz's dream, but should you rest? Yes you should,"

Starlow sighed and started resting, hoping it will help the wounds on her heal. In the dream, the plates only had a few crumbs on them. Antasma wasn't hovering anymore, and he looked chubby. He screeched with embarrassment. "This is embarrassing…_Screep…_"

Since he was so full, he spit out a round diamond and threw it in the Dream Portal. He closed it and laid down.

In the real world, Dr. Toadley was still laughing. "Is this hilarious? Indeed it is!" He did deep guffaws until the diamond from the Dream World hit him in the head. After he fell down and rubbed his head, he observed it carefully. The diamond was round, with Cackletta's ears on it. If you looked closely, it was glowing purple.

"Wow…that's amazing…" he whispered. He picked it up and examined it. "What is this? I don't know…" he asked himself, then answered.

**What is that crystal? How will Antasma handle the famous Madzful? When will Bowser be in the story? The answers will come soon, very soon. If you are wondering, yes, Dr. Toadley is in his pajamas. Assuming you guys have read the other four Madz and Starlow fan fictions, you know what he looks like without his uniform.**

**Shippings are wonderful, and I only do a few of them. Some of them make no sense, like Peach X Bowser. Bowser loves Peach, but Peach dislikes him greatly (hate is a strong word, and I don't think Peach exactly hates Bowser if she invites him in sports and karting). Oh well, I hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Cackletta Has Returned!

**Good news, guys! Dreambert x Bedsmith (the user, not the shipping!) and I are planning a story! It's not a Madz and Starlow fan fiction, but you'll still like it. I will write it, and DxB will help me plan it. I just have to get this done, and I'll do it. Please note that I may update on other stories slower, so the Madz and Starlow series may be on hold. Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

After a few minutes of looking at it, Dr. Toadley decided to put it down on something. He placed it on Bowser's throne, and it shook and glowed even brighter. He gazed at it in awe as it transformed into a white light and shaped itself. When the light shaped itself into Cackletta, it disappeared and reveled a familiar villain.

"Fawful, beat the Mario Bros. again! If we beat them together…"

She stopped talking when she spotted them. "Ok, what's going on?"

Prone to faint at the moment, he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Great Cackletta! Do you have the Beanstar?"

Suddenly, Dr. Toadley fainted from shock. Confused, Cackletta got out of the throne and went up to him. "Where is the Beanstar?! Where is Fawful?!" she yelled.

She was interrupted by a faint sound she heard. She listened very closely, and went up to the penguin.

"I have chortles…" murmured Madz.

"Fawful, you look like a penguin! Did those Mario Bros. give you some kind of potion?"

Starlow woke up and saw Cackletta. Starlow scooted back less than an inch because Cackletta was much prettier in her mind. "Are you Cackletta?" asked Starlow.

"Do you have any idea how my best helper got turned into a penguin?!"

Starlow thought fast and answered, "No, that's just a talking penguin! Fawful's in her dreams…"

Later in Madz's dream of torture, the chubby Antasma was tied to a huge target. Madzful was holding a bow and arrow, aiming it at Antasma. He wanted to get out and go in a different dream, but events kept on coming. He didn't care if it was fighting Midbus, eating weird mushrooms, or getting attacked by the most powerful creatures. He wanted to get out.

"Okaying, I, Madzful, will have the shooting of arrows like popcorn falling in one's mouth!"

Antasma gulped with regret of ever coming into this dream. He started screeching loudly, something he would do if he was ever in distress.

When Madzful shot the first arrow, it almost hit Antasma. "Awww, Madzful missed…" she said sadly. The crowd surprisingly didn't boo at her; they just felt bad for her. It was Madz's dream, so Antasma knew they would feel bad for her.

As she was about to shoot another arrow, another dream portal appeared. Cackletta came out of it and looked around.

"Fawful, where are you?!" yelled Cackletta in annoyance. It only took a second after she said that to know what was going on. A bow and arrow aimed for the Bat King on a stage meant it was a dangerous form of entertainment.

"Put down the bow and arrow!" she commanded.

"But…"

"No buts, Fawful!"

Madzful put down the bow and arrow and untied Antasma from the target. He bounced to Cackletta and hugged her. "You saved me…_Screech!_" he thanked as he cried tears of joy.

"What happened after ten years?" wondered Cackletta.

She carried the bat king, and went out of the dream portal. When she got out, the dream portal disappeared and woke up Madz. The penguin quickly spotted Dr. Toadley and ran up to him.

"Dr. Toadley!" she yelled. Cackletta was struggling when carrying Antasma, so she put him down. She went up to Madz and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, he just fainted. He'll be back to normal soon," replied Cackletta in a calm tone of voice.

Madz gazed at Cackletta with her blue eyes. "You're…you're…"

"I'm Cackletta, the person who wanted the Beanstar,"

Madz hugged Cackletta with tears of joy. She finally met her grandma, Cackletta. Her stepfather would be so happy for her, because she revived the person he loved. His master was like his mother. She was the person she was hugging.

"Ummm, guys, Antasma needs a fitness trainer, and Dr. Toadley needs some medical attention," said Starlow. She was floating close to Dr. Toadley, who fainted from surprise and shock. They glanced at both Antasma and Dr. Toadley and looked at each other.

"Now, who are you?" asked Cackletta.

The next day, in the morning, Midbus was eating breakfast. Madz and Starlow were sleeping in their beds from being awake for most of the night, and Fawful was talking to Cackletta.

"So let me get this straight, you are the father of this pig thing named Midbus and a sick people-loving penguin named Madz. You are married to Mimi, who's at Merlee's mansion, and your daughter has a Star Sprite named Starlow,"

Fawful nodded after every thing Cackletta got right. "Yessing, Great Cackletta,"

"You got a soft side, Fawful. You also tried to stop the Mario Bros, who are killing every villain," replied Cackletta. They both laughed from they're grim sense of humor and sighed.

"Now, I'm going to the Beanbean Kingdom. I agreed with Antasma we're going there. Do you want to come with me?"

Fawful had a big choice to make at this very moment. "Can Fawful have the bringing of the rest of them?"

"Nope, because they'll survive. They're fighters, and that penguin's dreams are like your paradise," answered Cackletta.

Midbus spit out his pancakes because of the horrible news. Fawful was very worried about Midbus and Madz. They're like his children, even though Madz is her child and Midbus is older than her. Still, he loved Cackletta, and the eldest sibling can take care of them.

"Lord Fawful, make smart choice. Don't leave us," said Midbus.

Fawful sighed and looked at Cackletta. He stood firmly and was surprised he said, "No, Great Cackletta"

Cackletta opened her eyes wide with surprise. "What did you say?"

"No, Great Cackletta. Fawful had the angst when you had the leaving. If Fawful's family had the feeling of that," he cringed in the middle of his sentence, "then they'll be like Fawful. Everything you like has the disappearing. Why? Because you had too many chortles. You became a dictator like a dog who eats tons of bacon. Fawful's has the worries mostly for…Madz,"

"What about me?" asked Midbus.

"You have the different planning, Midbus," replied Fawful.

"I will accept that, Fawful. Not that many villains have the courage to say that. I would also worry about Madz. What you said about her seemed like she could be like you. She could make the same mistake, but you really stood up and did the right thing. Also, we don't want sick people everywhere, right?"

The intern suddenly rushed to them and said, "I diagnosed Toadley, and he had Shroom Shock. I've managed to look inside his memories with his crystal ball, and someone named Cackletta caused it,"

"Will he be alright?" asked Cackletta.

"Yes, he just needed some type of 1-Up Mushroom and he'll be fine,"

The intern turned to face Fawful and looked angry with him. "As for you, Fawful, did you make Antasma chubby?!"

"No, it was a…"

"He went into Madz's dreams and got chubby by eating dream food,"

Thinking Cackletta was lying, the intern chased Fawful furiously out of the room and over the counter. The witch shrugged and walked out of the room, mumbling something as she came out. After that, Madz and Starlow floating in the room and tried to look for something to eat.

"What a night…" yawned Starlow. "Now, what's for breakfast?"

Madz looked in the cabinets and yawned back. "I don't know, I'm too tired…"

The penguin opened a cabinet and found an Antasma Bat hanging from the top of it. It opened it's wings and screeched, scaring Madz.

"S-s-Starlow! Look at this!"

Starlow tiredly flew to Madz and asked, "What is it?" Madz pointed to the bat, which screeched again. They hugged each other in fear, while Midbus was just staring at them. On the counter, Birdley was there, where he giggled with delight.

"Trick or Treat!" he squawked as he flew off the counter and into the pipe.

**Birdley is so mischievous at the end of the fan fiction. He set up the bat trick if you didn't notice. Sorry I didn't put much Cackletta X Antasma in, but there's some. Antasma might even be Madz's grandfather! Happy Halloween, guys! I hope you have a spooky Halloween. I even brought Mimi here! So, enjoy your Halloween, or Christmas, or Arbor Day, or whatever-holiday-you're-celebrating-at-the-time. Hey, that should be a holiday. Happy whatever-holiday-you're-celebrating-at-the-time! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
